


congratulations.

by uwu_neon



Series: helpless is a double edged-sword [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: -Ish, Alexander Messed Up, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, How Do I Tag, Modern AU, Song fic, eliza and angelica clap back, no beta we die like phillip hamilton, songs aren't mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_neon/pseuds/uwu_neon
Summary: in which angelica schuyler sticks up for the person she holds dearest.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: helpless is a double edged-sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863589
Kudos: 4





	congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo, welcome to my first fic on here! i'd just like to note this is a modern college au :) now unto the story!

alex heard a knock on his door. he stood up slowly, slightly smiling when he saw who it was.

"angelica...!" he said, relieved to find someone who would get him. everyday at school since it'd started back up again, he would get dirty looks from students and teachers alike.

"alexander!" angelica smiled, walking towards the young man as she shut the door. she opened her arms as if to give give him a hug.

alexander sighed in relief. she doesn't hate me... good.

alexander went to hug angelica but at the last minute she moved away, her smile falling. "congratulations."

she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him with disgust. "you have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo.. kind of stupid!" she said, crossing her arms.

alexander looked on. angelica...

he opened his mouth to say something before the oldest schuyler cut him off.

"an open all the cages in the zoo, kind of stupid," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "clearly, you didn't think this through, kind of stupid!" she exclaimed.

alexander looked on as angelica made her way to his bed and sat down, placing one leg over the other. "let's review, you took a rumor, maybe two people knew! and refuted it by sharing an affair!" she exclaimed. "better yet, no one accused you of one! why does that make sense?" she asked before letting out a sigh. "i begged you, stop working, just come with us... but you refused." she scowled.

"alexander, you're always so scared of what your enemies will do," she sighed, placing a hand on the bridge of her nose. "but you're the only enemy you ever lose to! you do stupid stuff like this!" she exclaimed, gesturing her hands around. "and blame others!" she finished.

"you know why jefferson can do what he wants?" angelica asked, tilting her head.

alexander looked down in shame at the mention of one of his rivals, thomas jefferson.

"oh, you don't? i do, because he doesn't dignify school yard taunts with a response!"she exclaimed, standing up off the edge of his bed, deciding to get up when alexander made a move to sit next to her.

"so yeah, congratulations hamilton!" angelica said mockingly. "angelica i-" alex started, but he was swiftly cut off. "you've redefined you legacy, congratulations!" she exclaimed one last time, hand on the door knob ready to leave. she opened the door when she froze.

"it was a sacrifice okay?! they thought i was taking school money!" alexander exclaimed.

angelica sighed, "sacrifice?" she whispered, turning around to face alex.

"i dated a boy i didn't love, moved schools for him! the only thing keeping me sane was your texts..." she gave a small, hurt smile.

she turned to face alexander head on and stared at him, with a sad look in her eyes.

"i look at you and think... what have we done and where did it get us?" she said, quickly moving a hand to her face to wipe tears threatening to spill.

"guess what? it didn't stop the tears or the years i've wasted... but i'm transferring back into the school and i'm here to stay. i'm not going back." angelica said, moving towards alexander again. "and do you know what i'm here to do," she said.

alexander made a move to grab her hand. "angelica..."

angelica moved her hand away, and stared and the young man. "i'm not here for you." she said.

"i know my sister like i know my own mind. you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind."

images of eliza smiling playing in alex's head, he turned away from angelica.

angelica sighed and turned away from alex, looking out the window. "and a million years ago she said to me, this ones mine... so i, stood by..." angelica bit her lip, and turned around so her eyes met alexander's. "do you know why?"

"i love my sister more than anything in this life! i will choose her happiness over mine every time!" she said, walking towards alexander. "eliza! is the best thing in our lives!" angelica exclaimed, tears now pouring down her face. "is the best thing in our lives!" she exclaimed, shoving a finger on alexander's chest. "so never lose sight that you've been blessed with the best girlfriend!" she exclaimed, pulling away from alex.

"congratulations!" she said. "for the rest of your life, ever sacrifice you make is for my sister, give her the best life!" she exclaimed, walking towards the door and opening it. "congratulations!" she spat, not waiting a second longer before the door was slammed, leaving a stunned alexander alone in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
